A Night in The Rain
by TWILIGHTER110323
Summary: Just something I came up with... Hermione's finally had enough, and blows up on Severus. Really bad at these. M for Language
1. Chapter 1

He sees her standing near the lake. Her clothes soaked to her body, almost like a second skin. Her hair, soaked to almost perfectly straight. He calls out to her. She stiffens her body as if in fear. Slowly, oh so slowly, she turns to face him. Once he gets a better look at her face, he quietly gasps to himself. Looking into her eyes, he can see clearly that she has been crying. Her eyes puffy, face red. She looks exhausted. He curses to himself, at the same time thinking, "_You did this. It's your fault! FIX IT". _Gathering up as much courage he could muster up for a Slytherin, he whispers her name, so softly, that she thought she imagined it. He called her again.

"Hermione! Come inside, you'll catch your death out here!" he grabs her arm in attempt to bring her into the castle.

"No! I don't want to go back in there, especially with you at the moment. Go back to your whore, I'm sure she misses you." With a jerk she removes her arm from his grasp and walks briskly further away, from the castle, from him, from everything.

"Hermione… Do you really want to discuss this now? I already told you she is my apprentice, I have to be down in the dungeons when she is down there, and I have to teach her. You know that. I told you before any of this happened. Why, all of the sudden are you acting like a jealous tart?" As soon as as those last few words left his lips, he instantly regretted them.

"A jealous TART? Is that all I am to you. I am your wife, if I want to be jealous, then God Almighty; I get to be FUCKING JEALOUS! THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY THAT I AM ACTING LIKE A TART! HOW DARE YOU!" she fumed. They have been married for three years and he still treats her like a student instead of his wife, his partner, his lover. "I can't keep doing this, after she kissed you, I was ready to ring her little neck. But I waited to see how you would respond. You didn't know that I was there did you? I was waiting for you to come up. Your DAUGHTER was waiting up for you so she could say goodnight. You responded to that tramps kiss. RESPONDED! Almost as if I was the one kissing you. What the fuck were you thinking? I have never cried over anyone, but damn it, that night I sat up all night crying. Why do you think I refused to allow you to touch me? Why do you think I don't want to be alone with you anymore? I still love you and that alone is what hurts most. I trusted you! Even after Ronald and all the shit he has put us through." She ranted with what seemed to be in one breath. He stands there speechless. He had no idea she was there that night. It was accidental, really! He was helping her with a powerful healing salve, and then the next moment, she forced herself on him, yes he did respond for a split second, only because he was thinking about Hermione. Once he remembered his place, he shoved the whore off of him and sneered at her to collect her things.

Immediately after the situation, he went to the Headmaster to remove her from the program or have someone else do it. Once the Headmaster agreed, he practically sprinted to his rooms to find the master bedroom warded to where he couldn't break them. That was the first night he slept in his daughter's room.

"Hermione…" he began.

"NO! I'M NOT DONE! I don't really know how to feel anything right now. You have possibly destroyed this marriage and our entire relationship. Every time I look at your face, I just want to beat the shit out of you! Was I that terrible of wife that you had to kiss FUCKING GINNY WEASLEY? Did she remind you of Lily? Did you want to know what it would feel like to have the one thing you've always wanted, even for a second? Tell me did it…" suddenly, she was forced against the tree with him leering over her. Rage now in his eyes.

"You…have…no…idea…what you are talking about. It would be wise for you to shut the fuck up! I keep trying to tell you what happened, but you and your FUCKING KNOW-IT-ALL ATTITUDE, is really starting to piss me off." He was seething. He was grasping her hip tightly and near her ear. Hermione tried to bite back a moan. Even though she was furious with him, he was still sexy as hell.

"Explain then," she whispered to him, "tell me Severus, what happened that night. And explain why, why you kissed her back." She removed his arm from herself. "I will see you in our rooms then. Where is Marlena then?" she asked upset that she completely forgot about her two year old.

"With the Potter's." Hermione nodded and with a turn of her heals; she quickly walked towards their chamber. With a deep, heavy, sigh, Severus Snape, slowly followed his wife to continue World War III.

A/n: So… I'm not really sure how I thought of this, but here it is. This is my first Grape. All in all, not sure where to continue, but I will. Lol. Please review. No horrible flames! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter Universe! That is all JK Rowling! I am only borrowing the characters…

Severus tried to take his time going to their chambers. He really didn't want to have this conversation with her right now. _"No time like the bloody present" _he bitterly thought to himself walking down the stairs towards the dungeons. He already knew how this fight is going to play out; at least he's hoping it will. She will be furious, of course, maybe a couple days on the couch, then BAM, back into her good graces. Reaching his chambers, he mutters the password and slowly enters the living room where his wife is glaring waiting to start this conversation.

"Well, you certainly to your sweet time…" she lashes the words as if they were poison in her mouth.

"Sorry."

"Well, you wanted to explain, explain to me how she kissed you and how you kissed back!" she leans back on the loveseat, _"Ironic." _She laughed bitterly in her head, and crossed her arms across her chest. Severus could have sworn he saw her foot tapping. You could feel the tension in the room.

"Ok, this is what happened…"

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_Severus has been working in his classroom most of the day. Once he completed his last potion for the day, he was ready to spend the rest of his evening with his wife and his daughter. Before clearing up for the night, a knock interrupted his thoughts. "Enter." He stated, staring at the door. The door opens revealing Ginny Weasley. _

"_Miss Weasley, how may I help you?" he asks as politely as he could muster. On the inside he's yelling "GET OUT SO I CAN GET HOME!"_

"_Professor Snape, I wondered if I can use your assistance." She is currently is training under Madame Pomfrey to become the newest healer at Hogwarts._

"_And what would that be?"_

"_Madame Pomfrey is out of healing salve and asked me to brew more for her. However, I do not have the equipment or man power of how much is needed. That's where you come in, I was wondering if I could use your equipment and you." She asks him shyly, hoping he will agree. _

"_When do you need them?" Severus asked hoping she'll say later in the week._

"_Tomorrow…"_

"_And you are just now asking?"_

"_Yes, I'm sorry sir."_

_Severus sighs in annoyance. "Alright I'll help you. _ _Let me get the proper ingredients." And with that, he turned on his heel._

_*************** __**ONE HOUR LATER**__********************_

_Severus and Ginny are continuing to work to complete the amount of healing salve. Ginny has moved closer to Severus every 15 minutes it seemed._

"_Miss. Weasley, what are you doing?" he asked._

"_Trying to seduce you. Is it working?" As she is saying this she attempted to give him a sultry look and push her cleavage closed together._

"_No, Miss Weasley, it is not, I have my wife, whom I love more than life, and my child waiting for me at home. Stop your stupidity at once. I will force you to leave if need be." Severus was trying to control his anger. Why would she think he would start an affair with someone like her, when he had the most perfect woman waiting for him?_

_As he was thinking of this, Ginny threw herself towards him. Kissing him. Severus, still lost in thought of his young wife, kissed back. Ginny threw as much passion as she could into the kiss. When Severus came back to reality, he roughly shoved her away. Looking towards the door, there stood Hermione watching the scene play in front of her. Angrily, she turned and ran back to their chambers. _

"_Miss. Weasley, that was completely inappropriate. I suggest you remove your person before I do something that I'm not sure I would regret!" _

"_But…" she began. _

"_I believe I said, NOW!" and with that she ran out of the room._

_**PRESENT:**_

"After that I went to Albus and explained the situation to him. He will be talking to Poppy in the morning to see what can be done." Severus looks at Hermione, wishing she will believe the truth. But, he knows her; she will have to analyze the story.

"Severus…' she began, 'I don't know what to say I believe you, I really do. However, how do I know that this won't happen again? You said you were lost in thought. What if you are lost in thought, and it happens again. That can't be an excuse. I had to comfort your daughter because she wanted you. You angered me so damn much, that I didn't want you near me or her. Right now, I still don't. I don't know what the hell I want. I love you Severus. I love you so much it fucking tears me apart. But as of right now I can't stand you…"

"What are you implying Hermione?" He asked, hoping it isn't what he thinks.

He was wrong…

"I think I need to leave…" 


End file.
